


Forest Fire

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dendrophilia, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roy and Lilina get lost in the woods in the middle of a skirmish with Bern but as Lilina gets increasingly antsy over the situation, Roy wants to do his best to assuage her fears which turn out to be nothing like he thought they would be.
Relationships: Lilina/Roy (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anon Works





	Forest Fire

**Author's Note:**

> written for a livejournal fe kink meme
> 
> for an Anon who wanted Roy/Lilina getting lost in the woods and Lilina gets horny

Roy had charged ahead recklessly.

Lilina had followed, ever faithful.

And now, they were very lost. But they could still hear the last dredges of skirmishes well into the distance but it felt like that no matter how they wandered, they couldn’t find the source of it. Though, looking to the sky, encroaching with sunset, they did sometimes see arrows and magic but again, no source.

“I think we’ve already passed this tree before, Roy,” Lilina confessed, trying to keep up with how sure-footedly Roy charged through, “I remember it.”

That was true. She did remember it. She remembered salivating over it. The knots and whorls at the trunk, the gorgeous foliage. Oh, she couldn’t get enough of how fine a specimen a tree that it was in the thick forest. Truly a stand out of an oak amongst all the others of the coniferous forest that they were surrounded with. But, now that it came to Lilina’s mind’s forefront, there had been a few spectacular trees here and there in the grounds that the latest saga of their war had been made. Beautiful pines, beautiful aspens: it was so lovely and temperate here, if she wasn’t scared for her and her comrades’ lives, Lilina would be having a ball.

Yes, Lilina had a secret peculiarity when it came to trees and all things forestry and even just in general to plants. It was strange because as far as she could tell, there was no root cause to it and not to mention she used fire magic but for whatever reason, she had an amorous affection for all things arboreal. 

She wasn’t sure what it was about trees, and all things related, but her fantasies often took the form of them. Her romantic fantasies, her sexual fantasies: all of them. She wanted to make love outdoors, in the shade of a tree, at the base of a tree- no, rubbing her own base against a tree. Oh and whilst wearing a wreath and only a wreath, barely hiding her nakedness as though she were some nymph. That would be simply divine but now wasn’t the time for such flights of fantasy and at every turn, Lilina had to scold herself but for whatever reason, that outright refusal just made her all the more hot and bothered underneath her little silky shawl. 

She had to stay strong. For Roy. Dear and precious Roy who was equally important to her private thoughts as trees and other plants could be. It was driving her mad, it was tortuous but so far so good. She was prevailing over such internal turmoil and best of all, her long time companion appeared none the wiser as he looked about, trying to make heads and tails of their situation. His eyes were so sharp.

“Are you sure?” Roy asked, he cast his certain gaze over his shoulder, towards Lilina. “It all looks the same to me.”

Lilina licked her lips. “Certain.” Her reply was breathless. 

She finally caught up to him. Unthinkingly, her hand slipped forward to Roy’s and their fingers intertwined. 

Lilina swallowed again and she felt the wet of arousal between her legs. It made her uncomfortable and it made her palms sweat but strangely enough, it didn’t disgust Roy. It actually made him hold her hand tighter. Lilina kept her free hand close to her chest, to hide her breathing, which heavied, and to hide her blush. Her heart pounded so hard, she felt as though her whole body was being affected by its wrongfully excited strength.

Roy kept dragging her along and for a few steps, she didn’t mind. But she dug her heel down. Roy jarred his hand and he stopped. He half turned around, a peculiar curiosity in his eyes. He had such beautiful blue eyes and he seemed concerned that something was awry with Lilina. Still holding her hand, he used his free hand to caress her cheek, coming closer.

“Is something the matter, Lilina? You look unwell.” he said.

“There’s something I have to tell you.” Lilina replied. There was something of a pant to her breath. “These aren’t the circumstances I was imagining to say such things but I’m driving myself mad with these thoughts so they simply must be said.

Roy blinked. “I see. Go ahead and say them. I’m your friend Lilina, I want to do anything I can to alleviate your burden. It’s been a difficult year.”

“Roy.” Lilina stated. “I like you. A lot.”

“Oh.” Roy gasped.

He was stunned by such an admission. Lilina burned with regret at having said such a thing. It made her stomach twist and her chest tighten. All she could hear was her heart pounding as though it were in her ears. But she could also hear the forest still and all its beautiful noises, lulling her back to the safety of her inner world. The wind in the leaves, the coo of birds. It was wonderful and then Roy smiled.

He had finally processed such a shock and utterly inopportune confession and he smiled so big and wide. He grinned. His eyes going all crinkly at the edge as he smiled a smile with teeth. Pearly and white.

“I like you a lot too, Lilina.” Roy replied.

“Oh.” It was Lilina’s turn to gasp. She blushed, a fervent red, and only to be overtaken by worry. She stepped forward and her body followed through with orders she would only give it in her imagination. She pinned Roy to a tree. “Do you mean it like I mean it though?” she asked.

She sounded dumbfounded. In disbelief. She held both Roy’s hands, their feet jumbled together as she pressured him up against a tree. He looked so beautiful, his lithe, lion-like body framed by the coarse brown of the trunk. The shadows danced over his face, too.

“Yes, Lilina.” he huffed. “I know what you mean.”

To prove such a thing, Roy put a hand either side of Lilina’s face, it burned his fingertips, genuinely singing him, and he kissed her lips. She sighed into the kiss. Melting. And he liked it a lot, too, sucking on her lips, kissing her hard, ignoring the world and all the conflict in it. For this moment they were two adolescents in love. Perfectly normal, perfectly average.

“...How was it?” Roy dared to ask when he broke off the kiss; his breath scattering over Lilina’s lips.

He gazed into her eyes and he was surprised by how she looked. It was as though a flame had been ignited in her. She looked blissful but not innocently so, more perversely or lewdly. 

“It was very good.” Lilina said and she shifted how she stood, moving her weight from one foot to the other. “Oh, Roy, I’m-”

“Aroused?” Roy prompted her.

She nodded, embarrassed and demure.

“I know we’re in the middle of a battle but,” Roy continued, he glanced around, “but we’re all alone out here. I’m sure we can spare a minute or two, but only if you want.”

“Please.” Lilina begged him.

“Then it would be my supreme honour, my lady.” Roy replied.

Lilina was jittery and she let go of Roy. Her heart hammered in her chest as she so desperately looked forward to what was about to unfold. Her legs quivered as she pinched her skirt and lifted it up to Roy. He sank to his knees and it felt regal, royal, to have him between his legs like that.

He was gentle as he pulled down her panties, wet with how she had been working herself up wandering, lost, through the forest with him. Roy was surprised to notice that but he took heart knowing it's what Lilina so very much wanted. He placed a hand on her ankle and caressed her as he lifted his face to her pussy.

He kissed her lips and she shivered. A tingle went down her spine Lilina sighed, further encouraging Roy. He tongued her chastely, sucking and kiss to the best of his ability. It appeared to Lilina that there were some things that were lacking in Roy’s studies but his earnestness and sincerity won out. She soon felt so good, standing with Roy between her legs, eating her out - and best of all! In the middle of a forest! It was as though all her dreams were coming true.

Lilina panted as Roy clutched onto her ankles a little tighter. She leaned over his body, holding onto the tree for support as she shuffled about so that Roy could delve into her a little deeper, giving him room. With her skirt no longer held, Roy thought it felt strange to be half blinded, truly beneath her skirt as he ate her out, making her feel so good. Lilina held onto the tree so tightly, admiring how the bark felt beneath her palms whilst Roy performed oral sex on her. She moaned for him, as beautiful as a lark’s birdsong.

As he ate her out, Roy fiddled with his pants, dragging down his belt and pulling out his dick. It was quite hard. He had never done this sort of thing before but if he was to return to his army later, he knew he ought to do it without having cummed in his pants, it would look so bad for him if he were to have such a lewd wet patch over his crotch. And he knew that he was going to come from eating out Lilina. Knowing it felt good for her, made him feel brilliant. It turned him on, made his blood pulse a little harder, made his heart pounded a little harder. The taste of her arousal was driving him wild. So, with his free hand, he started to jerk himself off.

It felt so salacious. To be out in the middle of not only nowhere, but a fight between them and Bern. They could be caught - by either side - but they were too enraptured with what they were doing to each other to care.

Lilina shuddered, “Oh, Roy,” she proclaimed, “I’m going to- I’m going to come!”

Her voice was high and Roy’s spirits soared. He wanted nothing more than to taste her orgasm. To make her feel good and he knew there was none such a way to make a woman feel good than having her orgasm. With such excitement in him, he didn’t reply to her, not with words anyway, as his mouth was so busy. He tongued her clitoris, stroking it over as deftly as he could with his clunky tongue. Lilina responded joyously to such virginal touches. Roy moaned into her pussy and it reverberated so perfectly that Lilina did, in fact, orgasm.

The melding of reality and fantasy had aligned so perfectly. Roy was so sweet and cute and he truly wanted to offer her everything. Lilina couldn’t help it. She was at her dulcet crescendo and she had to let all the forest know. She felt as though a forest fire was taking place inside of her. Burning and devouring, wanting more and more and it was so warm. So hot. It reached a nigh impossible fever pitch.

She bucked her hips and held onto the tree in front of her just a little tighter, tighter than she thought she could hold it, and she rode out the bliss whilst Roy still ate her out. He was so excited and he swallowed her juices eagerly. He moaned into her pussy and jerked off a little harder. He orgasmed in close following. His hard dick spurting semen onto the ground, between Lilina’s boots.

With a heavy heart, and aching lungs, Roy pulled back. He was satisfied. He was somewhat certain that he could eat Lilina out some more but she seemed spent. She waddled back, awkwardly, unmasking Roy’s hidden face from beneath her beige skirt and she beamed at him, clutching her hands which were raw and marred with the markings of the tree’s bark.

“Th-That was splendid, Roy, thank you, my lord.” she panted.

“Anytime.” Roy replied and he wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. “We should do it again some time.” He slowly lifted himself to his feet.

“Yes, oh, please, yes.” Lilina replied as quickly as she could without tying her tongue in the process.

Roy was taken aback at such enthusiasm but it pleased him greatly. He did his belt and pants up again; Lilina politely looking away even though he had just had his face eagerly buried her pussy. She giggled to herself. In the meantime, her eyes caught on all the greenery and she felt so at peace here. It was a shame they were at war.

Roy took a breath. “We, uh, we better get going, huh?” he prompted her.

Lilina returned his gaze, again, at long last, melancholically, she nodded her head. She extended her hand, which shook, and Roy clasped onto it. He tugged her along and they both ventured forth through the forest, trying to return to their comrades but greatly excited by their unseemly activities. There was a bounce to how they walked, as fast as they could, through the forest.

But with mutual and unspoken agreement between them. Made on the promise on the backs of their hands. They were definitely going to have a lot more fun like this as soon as possible, as soon as the war, not just the battle, was over.


End file.
